


horripilate

by Lexigent



Series: Word of the Day Drabbles [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>horripilate \haw-RIP-uh-leyt\, verb:<br/>To produce a bristling of the hair on the skin from cold, fear, etc.; goose flesh.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	horripilate

John could spend all day with Sherlock’s hands and breath on the back of his neck, the feather-light touch horripilating each and every hair on his skin, making him shudder from head to toe, sighing with delight.  
With other people, especially other men, things had been so different. There was always sex, but he was lucky to get a kiss or cuddle beforehand. Sherlock is the first person to give complete attention to every square inch of John’s skin, the first man willing to give him every physical pleasure except sex.  
He never suspected this would work, but it does.


End file.
